No Final Goodbyes
by x0-moviechica-0x
Summary: What happens when Katey has to get on a plane, she finds an unexpected visitor chasing after her? please R
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note : I don't own any of these Characters except for the ones I created. Katey, Javier, and any other characters in the movie are not mine.

**_"I'm gonna miss you"  
"Oh I'm gonna miss you too"  
"I am taking you with me."  
"I am keeping you here, we WILL be together again Katey Miller."_**

Katey woke up in tears and a cold sweat. She's been having that dream ever since she told Javier that she was moving back to America and there was nothing she could do about it. She was dreading this day, and hoping it was a nightmare. After a few minutes of relizing it wasnt a nightmare, she slowly got up and walked to the dining room where she saw her family already sitting at the table eating breakfast like it was a normal day. She wanted to yell and scream and cry because it WASNT a normal day. It was a horrible day. The day she had to say her final goodbye to the love of her life. Javier. She smiled at the thought of him. His cute Cuban features, his dark silky hair, his hypnityzing smile. She sat down with her family and ate her final meal in Cuba in silence, and quickly becuase she wanted to go see Javier before she had to go.

"Mother, i am done, May I be excused, and go see Javier for the last time?" she said in tears.  
"Of course dear. But please be back in 2 hours because we have to go. If you want, ask Javier if he wants to ride with us to the airport."  
"No it will be too hard to say goodbye there."  
"Okay thats fine. Send him our best wishes."  
"Okay"

And with that she was out the door and heading for Javier's. When she finally reached his house, she was sobbing. She was about to knock on the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and stepped towards the door to turn around and get out of the person's grasp and get a good look at the person. It turned out to be Javier. She let out a sigh of relif and hugged him for almost a minute.

When they pulled away from eachother, she relized that he was crying too.

"Katey, i will miss you too much. I dont know ifi can handle loosing you."  
"Oh Javier, i CANT handle leaving you. Promise me you'll write me all the time until we're togehter again."  
"I promise my love"

Then they shared a long passionate kiss, then they took a long walk until Katey had to leave to board the plane.

"My parents said if i want, i can bring u to the airport so i can say goodbye to you there, and i said it would be too hard to say goodbye to you there."  
"I agree" he said right away.  
"I have to go now, but i dont want to. I want to stay here with you forever."  
"I wish you could. I love you so much Katey. You will always be in my heart."  
"I love you so much Javier. I will never forget you."

With that, they shared another long passionate kiss which lasted for a long time, and they only pulled away because they needed to breathe.

Katey said her last goodbye inbetween sobbs, and Javier watched her walk away until he could no longer see her. He stood there for about another 10 minutes before he started to walk back to his house.

Katey finally got to her door, and saw all the suitcases sitting infront of the door, waiting to be picked up and put into a taxi cab. Right now, she couldnt even take it she was crying so hard. She walked into the house and saw her family taking their last looks at the house before they left for good. None of them really wanted to leave, because they loved it there, and wanted to stay there, but they were forbidden. They were being forced to move.

When they saw Katey sobbing, they ran to hug her and tell her its okay, but there was a knock on the door.

"Who can it be now?" Jeannie exclamed. She gasped when she saw who it was.  
"Katey there's someone here to see you." Bert said

Katey turned around slowly, with Susie still hugging her, and a huge smile spread across her face when she saw who it was.

"JAVIER!! What are you doing here?"  
"I couldnt stay away from you. I'm going to come to the airport with you, if you want me to that is."  
"Of course I want you to come with me."  
"I dont know how I will be able to say goodbye to you a second time, but I will try as hard as I can to do it."

How do you like the first chapter? Tell me if I should continue or not even bother. Lovezz CG


	2. The question of a lifetime

Thanks for reviewing everyone! It means a lot! I feel special now! Haha. Anywayz, here are messages to the people who reviewed :

Violet Aiken – Thanks ! yea I know I made a lot of grammatical errors. Thanks for helping ! I'll look out for those grammar mistakes.

Outlawed-little-angel – Thanks for liking my story so much ! I'll update as much as I can.

Larxenerulz- Heyy thanks, and yes I do know who you are. Haha. Thanks for reading it!

When they were all piling in the crowded cab to take them to the airport, the place Katey was dreading ever since she head she had to leave her home, and the love of her life – Javier. She's going to miss everything about him. She knows she will never love anybody else ever enter her life. She also promised herself she wont let anyone else enter her heart. They belonged to Javier. She leaned her head on his strong, muscular shoulder, and he rested his chin on her head, and let the smell of her hair flow into his nose. Thinking that this may be the last time he may ever see her, or smell his love's hair, he started to tear. But Katey caught this and took him into a tight embrace where she, too, started to tear. But Javier's comforting voice calmed her.

"Hush my love, it's okay. Don't forget, this is not the last time we will see each other. I will come to find you when I get the chance."

"Oh Javier, what if this IS the last time we are going to see each other?"

"Don't say that unless you want it to happen. If you want to see me again, let it happen. Do not worry my dear. I WILL come for you, and we will be together forever."

"I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too."

Then after they made their promises to each other, Katey fell asleep, and Javier let her sleep, hoping the airport will take hours to get to. But he wasn't that lucky. He can see the airport in his eyes, and right now, he hates that dreaded place, the place that is taking his love back to her home country. Also, he knew that he had to wake Katey up.

"Katey, wake up, we're here. We're at this dreaded place which is taking you away from me"

"Javier, I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you. Please can I? I am begging you!"

"You know that if I had the choice to keep you here I would, but I don't have that choice."

Then he hugged her, and placed a little box in her hand. Then gave her their last kiss. Even though he told Katey it wasn't true, He had the worst feeling that this was the last time he would ever see her again, so he kissed her with so much passion, then watched her walk off. He watched her until he can no longer see her beautiful face. Then headed back to the cab, and once in there, he started sobbing, his love was ripped away from him, and she was maybe never coming back, but he would send for her once Cuba was safer. Then they'd be together forever.

On the plane, Katey watched Javier's cab leave the airport, and knew he was out of her reach now. He was leaving, and she cant do anything so stop it. So she opened the little box he gave to her. It had little things to remember Cuba by. There were some rocks from the beach, there was the paper to sign up for the dance contest, and also, in the corner of the box, was a ring. Taped to it said,

"_Katey, my love. I love you with all my heart. You gave me life when you came to me. I know that we will be together again, I will send for you as soon as I know that Cuba is safe, or I will come and find you. I will search the world for you. __Will you marry me my love?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me SO long to update … its just with school and sports I didn't have time, im SO glad I have time now! Sorry everyone! And thanks to anyone who left me comments.

Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters!

"YES YES!" Katey screamed at the top of her lungs

"Katey Miller, sit down this instant and be quiet." Her mother tried to hush her up.

"No mother, I'm too excited. Im engaged!"

"WHAT?" her mother had a weird look on her face.

"Javier asked me to marry him! And I said yes. No one can stop what I feel for him, or if I am going to marry him. That is MY choice, not your mother." And with that she ran off the plane, with her family following her, horrified. Luckily, the plane was still taking passengers, so she wasn't too late.

She knew exactly where to find him. He told her before that he will wait until the plane is out of site, then he will leave the airport. She saw him sitting in a chair near the exit, crying. She thinks that he thought that she was going to say no and go back to her life in the states.

"YES JAVIER, I WILL MARRY YOU!" she screamed so that he would hear her. Her plan worked. He heard her, and got up, and started running toward her. He picked her up and swung her around, while they were in a deep, passionate kiss.

"Oh Katey, I love you with all my heart. So I will ask once again, the proper way …"

Katey was confused at what that ment.

He got on one knee, and asked her to marry him, and be his wife until the day that they die. Of course she accepted. He got up, and picked her up, and they kissed again. Javier knew from that point on, that they would never be separated, and he would have his queen with him forever.

So what'd you think? I know it's kind of a chessy ending, but there's a sequal! Yay! Haha so yeah look for the sequel to this story! Its probally about their life when they're getting married.


End file.
